Human
by 191026
Summary: Kinda sequal to Silent Plea. Just a lil lemon! ZDagger obviously! Lemon set just before Ispens Castle. An amazing transformation happens with Zidane. Leaves him with many questions. Am I Human? Do I Belong?


Kinda a sequal for silent plea!!But you dont have to have read it. First time trying writing in first person so it may be a bit shit.

Lemon!!!!!!

Constructive critisism is welcome. Not flames. They burn!

Hope you like

191026

I always loved days like this. Always have always will. The warm Autumn breeze sweeping crunchy leaves around my feet. I love the crunching they make as I stand on them. I love the way the warm wind soothes the soul. The colours gracing every tree. Red, orange, yellow. Such a kaleidoscope of glorious colour. I sometimes find myself wondering just how nature manages to do these amazing things. Nature is indeed a miracle in itself.

My hair blew all over my face as I wandered through the woods. That was the only down side about having short hair. The amount of time it stuck in my eyes and generally stopped me seeing things.

The eight of us had been traversing the forest around the Black Mage Village for what felt like an eternity fighting random monsters who dared cross our path. We were fighting much more than usual. Probably due to the fact our next stop was the mysterious Ispen's Castle. Something told me we shouldn't go there but Zidane insisted we would find the key to destroying Kuja there.

The sun had already began to set as we decided to call it a day and head back to the Inn at the village. I was feeling quite down and I fully understood why. Zidane and myself had not spent any time alone together since that night around a fortnight ago. Sometimes I still cannot believe I gave my virginity to him. However, as I said. We have not spent any time alone for Steiner is constantly hovering about checking my every move. I know he suspects something but he has not come right out and said as much however I have a feeling he knows.

As I glance up from standing on the crispy leaves I notice that Zidane is not leading us. Steiner and Freya have took the lead. Now that is unusual. I scan around the area. Zidane cannot be seem anywhere. Slowing down I suspect the worst. As I pass a large Oak tree a gloved hand reaches out and roughly grabs me. As I am pulled behind the tree I dare not make a sound. Fear takes hold. I find my head being turned round only to come face to face with Zidane.

"You idiot! You scared me half to death!"

All I receive in return is his blue eyes sparking at me partnered with a very seductive smirk spreading across his face. Before I utter another word he crushes his lips to mine with so much force, passion, lust, excitement and love. My lips parted leading to his warm tongue swirling with mine in perfect harmony. I realised I was standing very awkwardly. My body faced away from his so I had to crane my neck and head to kiss him but I really couldn't care less.

One of his hands edged closer to my breast while the other ghosted down past my belly button. A small moan escaped my lips as his hand lightly brushed over my breast and stroked my collar bone. He continued to kiss me with never ending lust and passion. The dampness begins to form on my underwear as he continues exploring my body.

The hand that rested on my neck descended again but instead crept under my white blouse and bra. I should have slapped him for touching my thus in public but as he kneaded my breast under his skilled touch I only wanted more.

Due to the angle I was in the only hand that could reach him was my left one. Reaching round I tightly grasped onto his hip bone.

A loud gasp escaped my lips as his other hand buried itself between my legs rubbing at my most sensitive flesh. Still I continued moaning into the kiss. Having never actually touched him before I plucked up the courage to move my hand to the front of his trousers. His leather belts are cold against my warn touch. Moving down I could feel him hardening with the touch. Pressing in a bit harder I rub at the growing length under my palm. Just listening to him groan sent my stomach doing summer salts.

Time seemed to stand still as we remained locked together in our passionate embrace. suddenly his hands move from my body and onto my shoulders. I feel the straps of my jump suit being lowered.

Although I was desperate to feel him inside me my common sense slapped me hard. Here we were about to have sex in the middle of a forest with our friends not to far ahead. Grudgingly I pulled away from his kiss.

"No Zidane. Not here. We cannot. Our friends are not too far ahead. They will surely hear us. Not now."

His hands left my body. He swiped them away as if I had just burst into flames and burned him. With a downcast look he lept up into the tree and disappeared into the forest.

Frowning I sort myself. Attempt to compose myself and finally trudge back out to the others. Dagger? You are a fool.

I over reacted when she turned me down but I had to get out of there. I would have forced myself on her and that although very gratifying would not have been very good. I don't know what came over me earlier I just wanted her. Her scent was so strong I just wanted.

Sitting sulking in my room all night was so cliché….so me. I heard everyone retiring to their beds. Finally I snapped myself out of my childish mood and left the confines of the room. On passing Dagger's room her scent hit me full force once again. Its almost like Lilies and Jasmine on a warm breezy day. Before I went in I stopped.

"What? Is she crying?"

Silently I opened the door and slipped in just as she had that night two weeks ago. Bolting the door shut I make my way over to her slumped figure kicking off my boots, pulling off my blue vest and the white one underneath it. I climbed in beside her wearing just my boxers and trousers. I perched myself up on one arm and wrapped the other protectively around her waist.

She slowly opened her eyes and turned round staring at me. Before I could even get my apology out she flew forwards and began devouring my mouth and face with kisses. Her arms snaked around the back of my neck to pull me in closer to her. I felt my hair loosening. The elastic fell to the floor as my hair spilled down around my shoulders. Our tongues battled at a feverish rate as her hands left my neck and shot down to my trousers.

Mine had already pulled her night dress over her head only breaking the kiss for a split second. I feel her heating up. I smell her anticipation. I am indeed gifted with my senses. I feel her passion. Taste her lust. See her aggressiveness. Hear her moans of pleasure in pure agony. Smell her dampness.

"I need you. I want you."

Just as I said that I felt my belts loosening from my waist and being swiftly pulled from my body. She pushed both them and my underwear down and yanked me on top of her.

Sweat ran down my face and dripped onto hers. The heat in the room became unbearable. The increasing strength of her scent told me she was ready. I don't need to touch her. She has prepared herself for me.

Trying to hold back when you are at your maximum is the hardest thing to do. My first instinct as I pushed myself into her was to come but I couldn't. I couldn't let it end that damn fast. Its so hard not to. She is so wet, tight and warm.

I feel her hands slipping on my back. Sweat causes her hands to slide every time I thrust back into her body. Speeding up I hear her begin to scream out my name. Finger nails jam themselves into the tanned skin on my back causing slight bleeding.

Reaching the hardest pace I can carry a feeling rushes over me. A brilliant blue light flashes infront of my eyes. I can't see. I can't see the beautiful creature below me. I feel my tail thrashing about violently behind me before wrapping itself tightly around one of her legs. The most violent sensation filled my body. I throw my head back before dropping it right onto the base of her neck. Sharpened teeth bite into and puncture her soft sweet flesh. I hear her yell out in pain but I cannot stop myself. Her blood is like wine. I can't get enough. Not being able to control my emotions any longer I explode into a trance. Fiery pink and red fur covers my body. My hair turns pink and white. My whole body explodes into white heat. I feel her moaning in pain as I increase my rhythm and pace but I can't stop. I can't remember who she is. I don't even know my name.

I let go of her neck and roughly force my lips onto hers. Her blood mingles between her mouth and mine. I feel it. So close I can almost taste it. She clutches onto me for those last few precious seconds. Before I know it I feel myself going rigid. I am released. Spent. Sated.

My power falls. My hair turns back to dirty blonde. My body turns back to flesh. I open tired eyes and stare at her. She lets her arms drop from my back. A quaking hand reaches up and touches my cheek.

"What happened to you?"

I say nothing but pull out of her body and roll off to the side. Turning round to face her I see her brown eyes wide with concern as she stares intently at me. I can't answer her for I don't know what happened to me either.

I reach up and lightly touch the puncture wounds on her neck. She hisses slightly in pain.

"I'm sorry Dagger. I didn't mean to….well….do that to you….whatever I did."

She shakes her head and scoots closer to me. Her head rests on my shoulder. Her arm drapes over my abdomen lightly stroking the muscles there. I hear her breathing settle down. I sense she is sleeping.

Lying awake I ponder what happened to me. I could have easily killed her. If that happens again there would be no telling what I may do to her. Its only around Dagger I feel like that. It feels like an alien being inside me choking to get out. Kind of like a beast within if you will.

The horrible feeling that I am not human washes over me. I know I am different but not _that _different. I have never before in my life seen another human possess the powers I do. I really feel like I do not belong. Like I was meant for some other purpose than life on Gaia. Dread washes over my tired aching body. I turn my head to look at Dagger.

She giggles as my tail with the mind of its own weaves round and wraps itself around her waist. She leans up and lightly kisses my lips.

"I love you Zidane."

I say nothing. Just smile at her. She knows I love her too. I mentally slap my stupidity. Zidane you idiot. You do belong.

I may not be human. I may one day find out who I really am but I do indeed belong. Right here. In this bed. In this room. In Dagger's arms.

Hah! We all know he aint human hehehehehe hope that put in a few nice minutes for u all xxx


End file.
